The Metamorphosis
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: Tori and Cat's sleepover is just the start of Destiny when Tori meets Cat's Hot-Tempered Vampire Brother who just so happens to be her soulmate. Adopted from xxcymphoniquemillerxx's story "My BestFriends Brother".
1. getting away

The Metamorphosis

Victorious- Beck x Tori.

Summary- Tori and Cat's sleepover is just the start of Destiny when Tori meets Cat's Hot-Tempered Vampire Brother who just so happens to be her soulmate. "I ran out the Door- not knowin where I was going but anything was better than here.. After all - Darkness does come before the Dawn." Adopted from xxcymphoniquemillerxx's story "My BestFriends Brother".

OKAYS,, While I haven't done a victorious story.. I want to try. It's my first try at a victorious story so please tell me honestly if you want me to continue on? Thanks.  
>~<p>

PROLOGUE

Ever since I could remember I was abused by my father. For being a lawyer, behind closed doors he didn't respect the laws that much, if at all. My mother didn't care, who considered my existance a mistake, and did the one thing that made me loose respect for her - She turned her head, put on a fake smile and pretended we were all a big happy family. When in reality, we were far, FAR from it. They constantly reminded me that they found out my mom was pregnant too late, if they had known in the early stages- they said that they would have gotten an abortion. I guess the abuse was them trying to finish me off. My sister, Trina, was an untalented - spoiled brat who, in my parent's eyes, was heaven sent and could do no wrong. They got her the latest shoes, expensive jewelry, the newest clothes, and any kind of instrument that was out there. I don't honestly know why thought that they kept getting her instruments for she breaks every single one of them within a week of getting them. She only got interested in Music because she heard me singing as I got punished for once again being better than her. Pssh, believe it or not, It's not hard. She only wanted instruments cause I did, and wanted to flaunt something that yet again she gets and I don't.

When I reached puberty, it was when things changed on such a greater scale for the worst. It was my fourteenth birthday when my father randomly walking into my room and locked my door behind him. There wasn't anything in my room besides an old mattress and to big clothes on the floor. I hadn't ever had a party.. even when I was little. So naturally I was curious as to why he suddenly acknowledged my existance now - that wasn't barking at me to clean something, treating me like a common slave than his daughter.

He said he wanted to hear my voice.. hear me scream. I was terrified now and tried to run. My heart and pulse ran wildly as he grabbed me, and slammed me into the bed. The old mattress springs dug into my back, but wasn't as painful as him ripped off my clothes and started to touch me. No matter how loud I screamed.. I knew nobody cared.. nobody called the cops or anything. The neighbors completely ignored me and the obivious abuse done to me. Nobody would remember me if I died, would they? For the glint in his eye told me I wouldn't survive tomorrow. Would anyone mourn for me, the unwanted and uncared for Vega child? What made Trina so much special to my parents than I? Why didn't they Love me, I questioned mentally as my father's fist connected to my cheek three times in the same spot.

There were tears in my eyes and I didn't know if It was because of my thoughts or it was the feeling of being usless. Tori you are useless, I thought to myself, I'm not even strong enough to fight back. He was stronger, faster. He- no THEY- taunted me all my life.

...I couldn't hope to survive, but I had to. I had so much to live for, so much I had yet to do. I feel like something is out there, calling me, and such a pull couldn't be ignored.

I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could as I felt him bite the right side of my neck, which was hard considering I could play any sport, making him double over in pain. It gave me a chance to run to my closet and quickly put on an old long baby blue dress. I grabbed my phone as I ran past in an almost blur, down the steps and out the door, past my mother and sister who were yelling at me to stop. I snorted, Yeah Right. I screamed that at them too, find my confidence now that I know I won't see them again. I ran out the door - not knowing where I was going but anything was better than here... After all - Darkness does come before the Dawn.

Do you like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Imporant Please Read

I am sooooo sorry guys for the non updates. As if I dropped off the face of the earth so to speak. I was getting internet for my computer that had a total of ELEVEN stories. That, for reasons I cannot say without cursing, is not happening until a later date. Which means in plain terms I am going to have to write / type All of them over again on my phone... and I am _**not **_in the least bit happy to do it all over again.

I work and whatnot, so it's gonna be hard to do. My new phone has a keyboard yet it still doesn't understand how to _obey _it's master like the good boy I know deep, DEEP down inside it is. Please keep me in your prayers because I will need them being that I have no patience with things that frustrate me.

Furthermore, I think I'm gonna change my username. To **ItalianBaby53**. One it's easier, and two - I actually am Italian.

Thank you so much for listening :)


	3. Some good after all?

_**Thanks for waiting. Hope you like it.**_

**Some Good After All**

The hard seat behind her felt uncomfortable to her achingly stiff back as Tori woke up from her nap. A 'happy bunny' pillow that her head was on read "It's all about me". The air conditioner was on in... a car? Flashbacks came to her all at once.

_Running out of the house. The place that was her prision and was never a home to her._

_Looking at herself : bruised in the face, claw-like marks up and down on her arms, dirty old dress, no shoes, and bitten neck in nearby a car window. If she didn't see her reflection, she wouldn't have known she was crying... she was void of soo much emotion yet one lingered.. Fear. What if they come and get her? What would they do to her? Suddenly, Tori realized, the world seemed so much bigger than what she had thought. Tori wasn't simple minded, yet she had nowhere to go.. if she stayed on the streets... would she run into someone more abusive than her family._

_Forces herself to calm down and call the police._

_The station and gave her testimony kind of like in a trance._

_At the hospital and finding out everything._

_She passed out._

Now where **was **she? Good God, did they come for her? Where they taking her and dumping her body somewhere for telling? Her biological father, she refused to call him _Dad_, was a lawyer for Christ's sakes.

"Tori...?" A hesitant but loving voice from upfront in the driver's seat broke through her panic. Tori glanced up, tears clouding her vision somewhat at the woman would looked alot like her mother. Olive skin, Dark cinnamon eyes that held so many feelings all at once and dak curly hair.

_Oh Heaven... Did they hire someone to dump her? _

Tori wouldn't put it passed them.. after all it wasn't the first time they hired good money for someone to intimidate her.. she felt a shiver run through her spine at that thought and pulled it inside the deep dark part of her mind. Fear gripped her and she saw the woman's face harden yet her eyes very much like her own still held too many emotions that Tori didn't even try to identify. She took a second to thik of how she might look like. A sixteen year old girl, with her injures, crying with guarded puffy eyes, tense shoulder and red nose. Would she be shown compassion and let go to run for the rest of her life like it was shown in _Snow White and The Seven Dwarves_? If she did die... would it be quick and painless? Can't she be given_ that much?_

_The woman pulled the car over slowly and Tori's breathing slowed. They were on a deserted highway with nothing but deep woods to Tori's right. Here? Her last moments were...here?_

_The next thing that she knows is that her chin is lightly being grasped._

_"Look at me, honey." The mysterious woman spoke softly, trying to obiviously not scare her and it made Tori have to strain to hear. When she looked at the woman she saw her eyes soften at her, and it nade Tori wonder why. Nobody ever did anything that didn't benefit themselves... or at least those that Tori had come to know since she could remember. "Nothing is coming happen." The woman continued on, "Your __**safe**_."

W-What? No, she couldn't believe it. She won't believe things tended to _avoid _her, and dangerous things tended to_ attract _to her.

"W-Who... are you?" Tori stuttered, still in disbelief.

The woman chuckled lightly, "I guess it has been a while since we seen each other."

Huh? She didn't know her.. has this woman gone mental?

She chuckled again, seeing Tori"s confusion and in one movement opened the glove compartment and pulled out a picture. It had to be only about four by six or so but the faces are what caught Tori"s attention. There were two women and a baby, all had olive skin, dark hair and dark cinnamon eyes. One of the women Tori recognized her as her own other who wazs holding the child and both women were smiling. Was her mother holding trina or her? Flipping it ovefr, she got her answer.

_Me, my crazy sister and my beautiful niece Tori._

This was her Aunt?

"I'm confused..." Tori said cautiously,"My _mother _didn't have a sister."

The woman that just may be her aunt snorted, huffed, and said sarcastically, "Of course she would say that." Then said as calmly as she could, "We didn't exactly part ways _hugging _when your grandmother died. But if you need to be still convinced, which }'d be surprised if you didn't need to, here." She pulled out another paper but this time it was folded up and looked heavy, "Do you know your grandmother's name?" At Tori's nod she let out a breath of relief, "_Thank God. _This will be so much easier now."

She thrusted the paper in Tori's hands and waited for her to open the folded this paper. Tori cautiously did.

Name of child - **Angela leeann Vega**

Sex - **Female**

Date of birth - **November 12, 1969**

Maiden name of mother - **Mikayliah Vega**

_Her Grandmother..._

Everything was there. Everything from the _Date issued _and_ Date filed with Register _to the guy who signed it at the bottom. It was true.

Tori looked at the woman in the car with new eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry that I couldn't be around. Until the police contacted me, I didn't know where you were. Your mother ran off with that god awful husband of hers." She could see how sorry she was with a glimpse into the woman's eyes. Under her breath Tori could hear, "Can't believe she let that happen. _Sick bastard, Submissive to a whole other level, _surprised that the poor kid has **some **normalcy in her still."

But inside Tori had to disagree, she wasn't normal... was she?

"Tori," Her Aunt Angela said cautiously, "How would you feel about coming and living with me in California?"

Tori perked up at once... New scenery, New beginning.. New people that didn't know her, didn't know her past and what happened to her. Perfect. Safe. She hated pity, and didn't want to feel ashamed and uncomfortable to talk about it. Tori didn't know how the police processed everything so damn fast but decided not to think about it and be grateful about it. With her luck, she'd have to appear in court or something. She didn't know..

"I'd.." Tori tried to swallow down her excitement to answer casually, "I'd like that."

Her Aunt smiled gently, "Great. Now what do you like to do?"

They talked about what she liked, like singing, instrument and such. It made Aunt Angie, as Tori was calling her now, laugh. "It's funny because your mother couldn't carry a tuna much less do anything with an instrument." Well, then that was where Tori got it from. Mystery Solved. No need for mystery inc. Tori snickered at her thoughts. "Can you sing something for me please?" Her aunt pleaded as a she turned off the radio.

Tori swallowed hard, what if she wasn't any good? What if her aunt didn't like it? She had never been asked to sing and when she did she always told she couldn't.

"I won't laugh," her aunt claimed suddenly, seeing her reluctance, "I promise. I'll sing, I'm bad at singing... don't laugh."

_Somebody once told me_

_The world is gonna rule me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kinda dumb_

_With her finger and her thumb_

_And the shape of an L on her forehead_

It proved too much for Tori and she cracked up laughing, feeling lighter than she had in ... well, ever ~ and she was soon followed by her aunt.

"You're turn.." her aunt said with this wide smirk, making tori gulp and start off softly.

Here I am, once again

feeling lost but now and then

I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know

where you are now

or what it will come to

if only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

your lost in the moment

you disappear

She stopped abruptly when she saw her aunt's shocked face, feeling embarrassed.

"Why'd you stop? Honey, you have such a beautiful voice!" Aunt Angie exclaimed, making Tori flush in praise and disbelief.

_Was ... Was I really good?_

"R - Really?" Tori stuttered in disbelief.

"Really." Aunt angie said with an impish smile, "Though I have no idea where you get it from. Tori, sweetie, your voice is amazing.. don't let anyone tell you different. Hey, there's this school called Hollywood Arts. It's a school for kids with talent. I actually work there. I'm gonna see if I can get you in."

Tori froze. Going to school with _talented _kids? Kids that grew up with each other probably. She was already stand out and be an odd ball being quiey and shy, she didn't need them telling her what she already knew. What her parents knew. What she was told all her life. She had no talent ... How was she supposed to survive in a school full of _talented _people?

"Aunt Angie," Tori had uncertainty in her voice, trying to tell her aunt in a kind way that she wouldn't belong there, "You don't have t-"

"Nonsense." Her aunt waved her hand at it with a smile, "It's no trouble at all and you'll fit right in."

**Yeah, somehow I doubt that.**

A week in California and Tori found her feet dragging into the school, Hollywood Arts. This was a school for talented people, she didn't feel like she belonged, and had an urge to turn around and run right back out. She huffed and with her feet still dragging, she went through the doors and into the vacant hallway, she stared at the unique art on each locker. Like she said before : _talented_. It was early enough to where the school was open but early enough where only teachers were here. Uncomfortable and on guard, she made her way to the office, and got a locker number, her schedule, and a paper for the teachers to sign.

On her way to her locker she passed a red-head short girl, who was being bullied by a jock stuck between him and a locker. Tori dropped her bag immediately and pushed her way though the both of them on impulse. Stupid, mind you, but then again Tori never said anything she did on impulse was smart. She just couldn't help it, and she refused to stand by and see this girl get bullied. She gave the shorter girl a look that practically screamed _get the hell out of here_ which luckily, she listens to. Tori was used to abuse, as sad as it would seem, but that girl looked as fragile as a fourteen year old.. and it made her, somehow protective of her. But at the same time Tori was ashamed to say that she envied the girl.. for having a normal life, probably loving parents. From what Tori saw the girl was naïve and not scarred from the dangers and emotional toll life seemed to have only reserved for Tori. They both came from totally different worlds - In Tori's life, you had to grow up quickly.

Tori saw the girl as a little child compared to her. Tori never dreamed of having kids, growing up in an abusing home all her life, and not wanting her child - whatever it turned out to be - to be around that. Around _them_. She thought that as she ran away one day she would have a little boy or girl to take care of. To love Tori no matter what, for a bond of a mother that cared and loved her child would be unbreakable. Unlike the bond of her mother and herself. That is until...

_"I'm sorry to say Ms. Vega that because the years of abuse and when you were thrown out of the second story of your home at the age of nine..You are infertile. You can't have children but please keep in mind that you can adopt at a later time if you wish." The doctor said, sadness coloring her tone._

_And with that I passed out._

As the jock was about to hit Tori, she was saved by the principal, who walked out of the office just in time to see the jock raise his hand in anger and suspened him. He also called the police for harassment.

"Oh my goodness." The redhead girl that was being bullied said as she ran to her, "You didn't have to do that."

_Must be used to people sticking up for her_, Tori thought sadly then said out loud to the girl beside her, "I know I didn't have to. I _wanted _to."

The girl was now looking at her like she grew a second head and a third eye. Looking like Tori was crazy, and well maybe she was, but she didn't like to see anyone especially people like this girl who acted as if she was naïve to the dangers of the world, be bullied by scum like that guy. But she knew that the more selfish part of her saved the girl to make her self better, since she was abused she wished someone stuck up for her..

"I'm Catherina Valentine." The redhead beside Tori said with a small smile, "But people call me Cat."

"I'm Victoria Vega," Tori returned the smile, "People call me Tori."

Cat put out her hand shyly, "Nice to meet you... Friends?"

Tori's smile widened alittle, a friend. Her first friend. _God that sounds so sad_, Tori thought with a frown. But it was true. Growing up, she had nobody and couldn't trust anybody. She had to look out for herself, and now that she had a friend she didn't know what to do now. She grew up being polite but deep inside could care less about what other people did with their lives.. now for the first time ever, she actually cared for someone other than her aunt, her blood and family.. Cat seemed like a down to earth, funny, abd random person - maybe it wouldn't hurt to be her friend.

"Friends." Tori responded, smile still in place as she shook Cat's hand lightly.

She heard Cat gasp as their hands touched. Saw her stiffen with shock in her hooded eyes as if she could see something Tori couldn't seeing.

What was happening?

When Cat came out of what seemed like a trance, she looked at Tori excitedly. Why though?

"Tori.. will you come over to my house for a sleepover sometime soon?"

The question caught Tori off guard. Sleepover? Sleepover meant sleep over her house and with Tori's nightmares...

"Soon." Tori promised with a small nervous smile. And as Tori wa being dragged to the first class by the excited, hyper Cat, who was aslo in that class - she made a promise to herself.

_As soon as I know that I won't be woken up from screaming because of a nightmare, I'll go. I want to be normal or at least appear to be. No need to pour salt on still open wounds by going to a sleepover with the nightmares that I have. Knowing that I'll scream. Knowing that I'll have to answer questions.. that I don't want to answer._

She couldn't help but smile as Cat told her excitedly about all the classes.

_Moving to California and being at Hollywood Arts might actually do her some good after all.._

**Sooooo... finally. I know. :) do you like it so far? Hope you guys didn't expect her to just be fine around people and not second guess herself after being abused her whole life. Please let me know what you think? I hope you enjoyed it so far. :)**


	4. Real

**Sorry for the wait. Between writer's block and working it took a long time. I just want to let you guys know that I wanted to really thank you. I didn't have a clue that it would get sooo much reviews and heck even the traffic ~ whatnot for this story was higher than anything I have ever written. Thank you. That makes me smile and I love your reviews. :) I hope you like it. **

The smell of the blood pulsed the smell of strawberries and lilac as the blood with a fake tan and an even faker chest kept talking to me. I really wanted to ask her if she had a _Made in China _stamp on her foot but just kept nodding. She wasn't my type. For one, she was blonde. Two, she had on an outfit worthy of only a slut, had on a tan that made me expect Willy Wonka to just pop out of nowhere and tell her to get back to work, and had on way to much makeup. If I ever meet a girl, preferably my mate, I want to date her. Not a makeup company. I didn't know what what's-her-name was talking about, nor did I care, she may have been talking but all I can hear is her heart pumping loudly. She followed me like a loyal dog out of the club and into an alleyway a block away, unknowingly walking right into the arms of a hunter.

I kissed her neck just as the wind blew her strawberry and lilac scented blood to me, making my eyes darken to a black with a red pupil, veins around each eye and my teeth begin to change. I moved down until I got to the spot that I wanted and in one swift motion I punctured my fangs right into her jugular vein, savoring in the sweet, hot syrup like liquid that was pouring out of the wound. Her body sank into me, giving in and having no choice, her attempts to stop me slowing until there was nothing but an empty corpse.

I pulled the empty bloodbag into a dumpster that was in the alleyway where I was feeding, dug into my right pocket of my jeans and with a lighter I set it on fire. I then dug my hand into the other pocket for a napkin to wipe the blood off my face just as my phone vibrated.

My eyes shined for the first time in years as I read the text.

_I finally found her._

I think it's about time to go visit my dear little sister.

**XxX**

**Tori**

It took alittle while to try and get the nightmares until control. Even now, week after the first day of school, I still had nightmares. Nightmares that left me withering in bed at night only to wake up to my aunt Angie's sad, worried eyes. Nightmares that I would wake up and be hurt again by _them. _That I would wake up and it would all be a dream, a wonderful wish-upon-a-star-that-it-happened-to-me dream. Nightmares that I would grow up and have a child, and be just like them. I knew I couldn't have children but it didn't stop the fear of being like... Just like the people that were only related by blood to me, and nothing more. My mother, the person who gave birth to me, sat by and watched me be abused. Trina, stupid, selfcentered, brat, Trina. And my father... I shivered. I don't even want to go there. But I keep on my toes, praying to not see the day where everything was ripped away from me. It usually does. I couldn't be happy. Good things tented to avoid me. But be as it may, I realized I couldn't hold it off any longer, the sleepover that is.

At school, Cat became my best friend. She was easy to get along with. She was very hyper, easily distracted, makes random comments constantly and was never in a bad mood. She also had a good sense of humor, was naïve, though she often thought you offensive until you clarify it with her. There was also Andre, who was musically talented and a good friend. There was also Robbie ... and Rex, the puppet? Tori rolled her eyes. Who was an alter-ego whatever of Robbie, all of it just Creeped her out. Then there was Jade, the "I'm more talented then you so get the hell out of here" type of girl. The girl couldn't stop insulting her for three minutes, and it got on Tori's nerves. What did Tori ever do to her? She didn't know Tori and Tori didn't know her.

After school on saturday, she went to her house with Cat following her, got her things she would need, then went into Cat's car to go to Cat's house. They had everything from chips, to drinks, to chocolate to the red velvet cupcakes that Cat loves. She wanted to meet Cat's parents and was put out that they wouldn't be home until Monday.

It was around four now, and Tori left Cat's way-too-girly room when she saw an almost shadowlike figure standing in the hall. The skin of this handsome person was a dark olive shade that matched and rivaled hers, his eyes were fierce dark brown with dangerous tints of something she couldn't name in them. His dark brown hair was grown out to his shoulders and tousled up a bit, kind of Elvis Hair. The sun from the window shone down on his perfect features, revealing a beautiful teenage boy. He looked like a tribute for a greek god, standing there motionless and looking ay me as if he was trying to memorize every little detail. He walked slightly forward, his slender body purchased some strong muscles in his arms and biceps. He had a strong jawline and his dimples shown off by his rather large smirk, and I blushed, knowing he caught me looking at him like he was a piece of meat. His face lite up when he saw me as if he found everything that could ever want, need, or ask for. I looked down at his clothes with hungry eyes. He had on a black t-shirt, black loose jeans, leather jacker, and black sneakers whose brand I couldn't name. He was impossibly beautiful, everything about his appearance was unbelievable, yet unconditional. I have never ever anyone who can make my body heat up just by being in the room, with no talking at all.

"Hello, beautiful." He smirked as my blush went deeper, I know because my face grew hotter. Am I really beautiful? I loved his voice, sweet and husky with an undertone of danger. Hell, I could listen to him read the phone book. "Cat told me about you. Tori, right?"

I nodded mutely, hot guy knew my name, " You know my name, how about returning the favor?" I said it sweetly, no need to anger the hot mystery guy right?

His smirk widened, if it was even possible. "My name is beck. Nice to meet you. Cat is my younger sister."

"Cat didn't tell me she had an older brother.."

Beck... so the hot guy had a name.

"We haven't spoken in a long time.. I was traveling." I had seen the truth in his eyes.

Cat was hyper and spoke of random things al the time.. she couldn't talk about her brother at all? She surely would have mentioned it.

"Well it was nice to meet you Beck." I moved around him, and moved down to to the kitchen to pour the drinks. Out of all of the varieties I picked fruit punch.

"So," Beck continued smug that he made me jump, "you go to Cat's school?"

I didn't even hear him.

"C-could you like ... make a noise or something?" I said, trying to calm my heart rate.

"Boo." His smirk widened when I openly glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I continued with the same dry voice, "Very funny, such a comedian you are. To answer your question then yes, that's actually how we met. "

I turned to look at him and gulped. He was mere inches away from me.

"Then we will see alot of each other."

Hot guy say what?

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice under control and failing miserably.

"Because I go there in a few days." He purred and I gulped as the sexual tension rooted me right where I was, practically pinned to the island they had in tge kitchen. "Don't you think that will be _so. Much. Fun?"_

I watched with baited breath as he leaned in closer. My mind was completely wipped blank, my body hyper aware of his movements, the temperature of my body soaring, and my heart pounding in my ears. I thanked god that he couldn't hear it. I wanted this. Him to kiss me. To make me feel loved, wanted and cared for. To make me feel something that was foreign to me all my life. He was hot.. and as crazy as it seemed I felt like I could be anything .. do anything with him by my side.. as if everything would be alright. Beck wasn't just some guy, he was much more than that, and that scared me. I only just met him tonight.. what was wrong with me?

My sides tingled as his hands rested on them, pulling me closer to him as his lips gently grazed mine.

I wanted this.

Him.

The kitchen door abruptly opened, "Tori, what's tak- oh."

I reluctantly moved my eyes to Cat who stood in the doorway, who was without a doubt asking what happened to getting the drinks. For a second her eyes became aware, as if she wasn't the same naïve, hyper Cat that I grew to know.

"Beck." She said in a voice as happy and hyper as a happy elf.

I shook my head at that random thought.

"Cat." He took his hands and his body away from me, leaving me oddly cold now, as he moved to hug his sister.

"How was Italy?" She questioned in the same voice as before making my head snap to the hugging siblings.

_"We haven't spoken in a long time .. I was traveling."_

Wow. Boy does get around.

"I loved it. So beautiful. But I decided to come back here to catch up with you and see the," he looked at me in the corner of his eye and carried on, "_beauty _here. I missed it."

I blushed ten shades of red. Damn him for being so smooth.

"I missed you too. I'm happy your back." Again, naïve little Cat.

I was feeling uncomfortable now. Like I was intruding in a scene that I shouldn't. That I shouldn't be here. Sibling love was another thing that was foreign to me. After all did I have that with Trina? No. I didn't.

"Well," Cat went on as if sensing me uncomfortable, "it was nice to see you. Mom and Dad will be gone until Monday. Your room is still the same. Tori, grab the drinks and come on you are missing _Alice and Wonderland._" And she skipped off.

As much as I wished to watch it, I would perfer to watch Beck. Johnny Depp can wait, right? It's not like the movie is going anywhere... No, Bad Tori.

"Well.." I hoped he couldn't hear my reluctance, "it was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you as well Tori."

I willed my hands to take the drinks and forced my feet to walk out.

**XxX**

"Bitch! Filth!" I tried to run as he can at me. It seemed I couldn't get out of the room. My heart pounded in sync with my heavy breaths as I finally reached the doorway only to be blocked off. By the woman that looked like me. Her eyes cold and unforgiving. Her posture ready for attack. To pounce. I heard heavy feet behind me and saw as shadow over me. I turned my head to see who it was only to have my head snapped to the side my a heavy blow, spat out the iron and salt tasting blood that pooled into my mouth.

A baby, lifeless, and early at the stages of being born was floating before me. Taunting me. Taunting something I could never have.

"You thought you could run?" He laughed and it echoed throughout the room, giving me shivers, "You thought that we wouldn't find you? How would your precious friends at school feel if they knew what you were hiding? What your covering up? That you weren't good enough for your own family?"

Suddenly Beck appeared and I wanted him to run.. the problem was I couldn't find my voice.

"What would your friends think of you when you could never have a child?" I brought my head down in shame. It felt like an million pound weight on my shoulders. "You think anyone would care for you? Love you? You are nothing. You are an It. You ran from me and now you will never leave, much less move, again. You couldn't just take it. You couldn't just lay there and take it.. now you will pay."

I was rooted on the spot as he dug and pulled out something shiny and metal from it being tucked under his belt.

Gun.

My heart started racing fearing of what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly into my eyes like a light at the end of a tunnel. I heard the silent click as the man took the safety off. I started to panic forgetting to even breath as I stared helpless at the man who would end my life. His eyes were like a demon's, fiery and full of hatred. His lips slightly curved up knowing as usual he had full control over my life. I wanted to run, to hide, to wish this was all a dream. I started to think of all the things I was leaving behind. My aunt who did nothing but be the mother I wished mine was. Cat, my first true best friend. Andre, Robbie, Rex, Jade... even though we never got along. ... Beck. Now I would never know what became of us. My body started to quiver from the pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. Everything seemed to move slowly that a few seconds felt like years..

Beck was there on the other side of the room and in a split second he pounced on the person I called a father. As soon as he threw the gun to the other side of the room he pounced on his neck with his back to me. I heard the woman that gave birth to me run away. Coward. Beck dropped the body and wipped his face before turning to me, wrapping me in his strong arms.

"It's gonna be alright Tori. It's just a dream." He told me as he checked me over for any injures but found none.

_Just a dream.._

_A dream... _

_More like a nightmare.._

_It's gonna be alright.._

_Be alright.._

_Dream... _

Tori.

Tori..

Tori!

My name seemed to echo as the room of my old family house shifted.

I opened my eyes to the face of Beck, eyes sad and angry, his teeth clenched.. as if he was actually there..

I saw Cat's worried expression as she sat on her bed.

I must have screamed again.. _Damnit!_

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine."

Why was Beck so angry? What was that about attacking my father aka sperm donater?

That dream... it seemed so... so real?

It felt like it at least..

My head hurt by just thinking about it.

No. Beck wasn't there. He must be angry over something else. There was no way he could have been there.

And it was a dream.. not real.

But even to me... it seemed I was trying to convince myself out of anyone else..

And as hard as I try I didn't have a clue why that is.

**Yay! They finally meet. Soooo... what did you think? I hope you will tell me? **


	5. Being there

**Okay, no need to worry guys because for one ~ I. Am. Back. (I had this on my phone for alittle while now, just never got the chance to upload it) XD and second, I am not trying to move things between them to fast, so again ~ don't worry. You have to remember that she never had a boyfriend, nor anyone she felt or someone that felt for her, so strongly before. She wouldn't know where to start. Add her nightmares, her issues with never having kids ~ she's afraid with everything wrong with her that Beck will not like her or want anything to do with her. But Beck will show her that he is not going anywhere by : **_Being there._

My mouth slowly made a smirk as congratuated myself on a job well done when they both we're finally out of the room. Teasing her was fun, and I made a promise to myself to do it more often. My mind was starting to spin as I thought about the hot latina mate that I had. She was beautiful and had a sense of humor.. I couldn't wait to find out more about her. I looked forward to being around her more, and making her fall for me.

I smirked again as I made my way over to the refrigerator downstairs in the basement, making my way over to it and took out two bloodbag before going upstairs to the kitchen to heat it up. I grabbed two since I wanted to be on guard with Tori in the house. Cat's blood didn't appeal to me since she drank a herb that protected her and made her blood seem off to any vampire. I would have to ask Cat to smuggle Tori some. Even though she was my soulmate, my other half, I wanted her to be safe. Even though it was impossible for me to hurt her, I wanted her to be safe from everyone.. including myself. I forgot about the hunger when I was around her. I was well aware of her racing heartbeat and her equally racing pulse but her blood didn't appeal to me, that wasn't saying that it wouldn't appeal to any other vampire that crossed her path.

I only had enough time to dispose of the two bloodbags before I heard a scream coming from upstairs that I never wanted to ever hear. I ran up the stairs at my supernatural speed, but even then the seconds ticked by making me think I wasn't fast enough. Throwing my sister's door open, I saw something that made my dead heart break into a million pieces, like some kid throwing a baseball at glass, making it shatter. There, laying on my sister's guest bed was Tori. Her withering body arched in fear as she cried out. Within arms reach in a second, I look at her saddened as I ran my hands over her body protectively, looking to see if she was hurt. When I saw she wasn't I turned to Cat, who was innocently looking at her with wide pained eyes.

"What. Happened?" I said trying to talk through my fangs, they bared themselves at Cat as I held Tori in my arms, trying to shield her from the world. I wasn't mad at Cat, it was just channeled that way out of fear for my mate.

"I - I swear I don't know. One minute we were both talking, I asked her a question and when I heard that she didn't answer back I looked to see her asleep. Everything was fine one second, Beck, then the next she was like," Cat waved her hands the whole time frantic, then gestured to a withering, crying Tori, "Like _this_."

I saw in her eyes she was telling the truth, Cat could never lie much less lie to me, so I looked at her telling her I was sorry with my eyes as I turned back to Tori.

I linked my mind to Tori's and the things surrounding me began to change as I threw myself into her nightmare.

_I didn't know what she was afraid of, _I growled outloud at the thought, protectiveness flowing through my body, _But one thing was for sure... She sure as hell wasn't going to go through it alone._

As I began to move into her nightmare, I heard something that had me bitting back a growl, and that was only because I didn't want her to question why.

You thought you could run?" A laugh echoed throughout the room, giving Tori shivers in fear, "You thought that we wouldn't find you? How would your precious friends at school feel if they knew what you were hiding? What your covering up? That you weren't good enough for your own family?"

I wondered why she was living with her aunt, not her parents. And if they were anything like this, I thank anything that is good and holy that she is way from them.

A baby, early in it's stages floated before her, and I tilted my head it the side in confusion. Seeing her gaze at it longingly, to my horror I realized that it wasn't just wanting a child or that she miscarried ... it was that she couldn't have children. Poor girl, She couldn't have children with me anyway, it was impossible.

"What would your friends think of you when you could never have a child?" Tori brought her head down in shame, as I struggled to keep myself from taring this walking, talking bloodbag apart. "You think anyone would care for you? Love you? You are nothing. You are an It. You ran from me and now you will never leave, much less move, again. You couldn't just take it. You couldn't just lay there and take it.. now you will pay."

He clicked off the safety of a gun as she stared at it in fear. _No. ..Hello. No._

My patience cracked in half and my protective instints flared. I pounced on the man that was going to hurt my Tori, throwing the run to the side of the room I made sure my back was to Tori as I sunk my large fangs in his neck. I heard the woman run away. Good, she should. I dropped the body, wipping the blood I knew us around my mouth, before trying to calm down wrapping my arms around her as I smelled her delicious scent. Her pulse and heartbeat calming slightly in my arms. She was alright.I started whispering reassurances, but when she didn't even look at me, I began to grow frantic. Is it possible to go into shock in a dreamlike state? I didn't even want to know..

"Tori..." I started to shake her lightly, not wanting to scare her, "Tori..." for the second time she didn't wake up, "Tori!"

Opening her frantic eyes in alarm, she looked at me to Cat confused then with realization she put her head down in shame, nervousness, and shame. I knew she didn't want pity, nobody would so I didn't look at her with it. Cat did though. I felt like hugging her tightly and never letting her go. I wanted to make her feel wanted. To feel support. Love. What I wanted was to tare those people apart limp from limp slowly until they were dead. How dare they harm my Tori, my MATE? Sick bastards treating their child like that.

I could feel my teeth and eyes start to change as I tried to calm myself. I wanted to leave and have get more bloodbags, needing to sink my teeth into something, and imagining it was Tori's ... relatives... that hurt her. As much as I wanted to kill something, I knew that if I walked out of the room without saying anything to her _I'd _be the one to hurt her.. and I couldn't bare the thought. She'd feel she did something wrong.. then all my chances and possiblities with her will be ruined.

Sparing a glance at Cat, my eyes telling her that the girl's night was over for now, I gently wrapped my arms around her as carried her stiff nervous body out of her room. I rubbed her back as I made my way downstairs and sat her in a dinningroom chair. When I was finished getting a water bottle for her and a heated cup of blood for me, I sat them in my room, leaving them only to arrive back with Tori in my arms.. where she was meant to be.

Laying her on my bed gently, I hear her smell the sheets, taking in my scent, and look up to meet my eyes. Her brown cinnamon orbs met my dark ones, showing all her doubts, her hopes, her dreams, her fears, and her silent thank you for me bringing her here.

After making sure she drank some water so she didn't go into shock I pulled her to me, my forehead on her clammy one and I rubbed her back, soothing her nerves that I could only imagine were there. Looking into her eyes, I made it clear with my own that I would always be there for her. Even though she wanted to be with Cat, and didn't want to think she had messed up the girl's night, she wanted, _no needed_, comfort.. and I was all to happy to help her in any way she needed. I needed her to know that I was here for her.. whatever that may be. I didn't want her to try and pull from what was going on and dig herself into a depression ... away from _me._

I just barely had gotten her in my sights, meeting her tonight. I needed to take everything slower, at her pace... or at least try. I am a possessive motherfucker after all. What was mine was mine. She was my mate, and I was hers even if she didn't know it yet. Because the truth was even if she did try to pull away from me, I wasn't going to let her get far.

**So, what do you think? Please tell me? :)**


	6. Almost Human

**Okay. :) Here it is. Hope you like it.**

Almost Human

_"Thank you.. for comforting me." Tori said looking at him kindly and sheepishly but on the inside she scolded herself for weakness .. she should have known she wasn't ready for this damn trainreck of a sleep over but ... the need to belong, to fit in somewhere out of family her other than their little group of three other people besides her at school she just didn't even want to socialize .. it came as an surprise to her that she was even drawn to him. Not that he wasn't hot or caring because he was ... but she just didn't trust guys. She had a hard time being in the same room with her uncle much less a hot guy that she was attracted to. That was another thing, she thought embarrassed by her thoughts eariler in the kitchen. Was she trying to use him as a ... rebound? Is that what people called it? Was that what the pull was - imaginary? She shook her head, passively. It felt so real though. He was so kind, unlike any other boy she met, he looked like he was attracted to her as much as she was to him.. _

_That is because he doesn't know, if he did..._

_Her body shook and she shook her head to clear her thoughts as her eyes swelled up with tears. She will not cry on front of him. _

_"Hey," He walked over to her as if he knew she was about to cry, "It's alright. It will be alright. I dont know what you were dreaming about but it? It will never happen as long as I am around. That I can promise you ." He seemed so .. sure.. too bad though because it already happened.._

_He was sweet .. too sweet for someone as damaged as her. Why would he want her anyway? Once he finds out that she can't give him children. The image went through her mind of a little boy with Beck's hair, and eyes with her nose, ears and the same shade of olive skin that they both shared. The boy that would be hard to shop of or maybe a girl who she could dress up and help her understand female stuff when she got older.. she shook her head pausing her thoughts before she went too far. _

_He must have took it as her denial because he brought his rough hand to her face, pulling her eyes up, "Don't worry so much, Tori."_

_Her eyes, which she knew were wild in confusion and shame because she didn't want his pity much less anyone else's, calmed down slightly as she forced herself to relax. She should be glad, she thought to herself, that he didn't ask what she was dreaming about._

_Suddenly Cat called to her brother from up in her room needing him for something, and with one more look her way if reassurance, he left._

_She turned back to the sink, refilling her glass she took a few gulps of water to calm down her heartrate before she paused. She was happy to have Cat as a friend. She was goofy and friendly, not to mention naive.. sge couldn't help but envy the girl who went on through life without a care of the world, but immediately squashed it down. A thought struck her, and she gripped the glass tightly as if to achor her to earth. What if Cat asked about the dream? What about Beck? She didn't want to lie to them but she didn't want to tell them the truth either.. for not tue first time in her life Tori found that she was stuck. _

_A tap on the window disrupted her thoughts, and she looked up thinking that it would be a tree scrapping acrossed the window, but Tori froze her eyes wide in fright as her tight grip on her glass slacked. And as she stared unblinking and took in the glint in those dark eyes that looked ready to commit murder, she felt the shards of glass make their way in her feet and ankles a whole new wave of terror - to a whole new level - washed over her._

_This wasn't a dream._

She jerked up as she was an uncontrolled animal and had no control of her movements. She felt an muscular arm still around her stomach as she tried to get breathing under control, making her throw a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. Slowly moving her head, looked at the peaceful face of the one and only Beck and she slowly remembered where she was. The clock on his night stand revealed it was only 3:30 making her sigh softly to herself. Today was already starting off horrible. Starting with a horrible nightmare that, again, felt strangly real. What a great start... NOT. She looked back at Beck, whose eyebrows were pulled together as if something disturbed him, making her feel the need to softly put his fingers on his handsome face and rub the worry lines out of it but stopped herself.

_Not a rebound Tori. You care for him. Your not ready for a relationship. _

She couldn't help but ask herself if she cared than why did she feel weary .. but at the same time wanted to trust him more than anyone in her whole life - forgetting for a second that she only met him yesterday. He wouldn't care would he? About her not having kids? After all the doctor said they could adopt at some point..

_Do you really want to find out?_

She sighed again, slowly struggled to get out of Beck's death grip which was hard. He was strong but slowly, unwillingly, his grip resented. Tori tried to be as quiet as she could be getting out of the bed and looked at him in the bed before making her way to the bathroom. Shd new it was infertile, ironically just like was was, as to the whatever the heck it was that was going on between Beck and herself. After all all things that are good must come to an end.. she just didn't want to part with Beck.

She looked in the bathroom mirror, scanning her face and trying to see what Beck liked about her. Yet to her dismay, she couldn't see it. Everything was the same as it always had been. Sure she gained to her appropriate weight, her hair shiny and healthy, her straight teeth bright, her body newly clothed with things that actually fit her - all thanks to her Aunt Angie and her patience and love.. bur when she looked in the mirror : she didn't see what Beck saw that he liked. Maybe it was just her appearance? Maybe that's what drew him in? The same with him to her?

She glared ar herself heatedly, why couldn't she be more like Cat? She sighed at herself again, looking at her reflection and she flushed the toliet, cringing at the loud sound that would have undoubtedly wake Beck up, and exited the bathroom quietly. When she arrived back in Beck's room and saw that he was up and alert, she sighed softly .. and not from seeing his muscles either. She didn't look forward to this conversation after the two dreams she had while she was here. She was so unlucky..

"Are you okay there, Tori?" She looked at him, nodding speechless as she looking into his eyes while he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow that made her blush like an animated cartoon character. Her feet moved on their own accord after he said to in a deep voice that made her want to obey. "Don't lie to me." Why was he pushing her? He seemed like such a good guy ... "please? You never have to be scared again.. Please understand that i can't help you if you don't tell me."

She understood that .. she was just fearful of his reaction. That nice and soft caring tone could change in an instant.. and she didn't want that. His comfort, his caring tone, and his understanding was all that she needed. If she told him ... everything .. who is to say that wouldn't change? How is he to say that everything will be alright when the future is unpredictable? Anything can happy at any given time ... she learned _that_ from experience with - _them.._

All he got was a nod from her as he had her lay her head on his tone and muscled stomach, which he was okay with the fact that she understood that he was here, willing and waiting for her to come to him ... for now at least. After all he wasn't exactly a patient vampire .. he only ever thought love and caring for his family but he will act like a human and exercise self control and patience for her. She was going make him one of the many somethings that he was not, or at least start acting like it and that was almost acting human.

This girl was so beautiful even if she didn't see herself clearly would be the death of him if he wasnt dead already .. she didn't know what it was .. but knew that something was there. Drawing her to him and it was only a matter of time before she was where she was supposed to be - with him - confiding in him and later in down the line she would be with him forever. He knew that and he wouldn't let anything stand in the way of that.

**Tori is still confused and she is bound to be and Beck is starting to become obsessive with her while making her obey through the soulmate bond after all else fails to calm her. Sorry if there is spelling mistakes, i got new nails today as an early christmas gift and they seem to want to see me fail. Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you.**


	7. Family Ties

**Sorry. Wifi problems and no inspiration seem not to mix, buut I am back BUT ONLY ON MOBLIE. So sorry.. anyway, :) Here it is: Family Ties.**

I smiled sadly as I hugged Cat tightly before I was passed off into strong firm arms that Beck had. I wanted to stay alittle while longer, but my aunt was sure to be here in just a few short minutes. Because even though I pretty much made a fool out of myself, they were so sweet and kind. Something so normal as a sleepover that was both chaotic and fun all at once. Today was Sunday and it was about to turn two pm already. Where did the time go?

I blushed when I felt Beck kiss my head, arms tightening around me as if he wanted me to stay here and never move. This whole fantasy of normalcy was interrupted by reality and I couldn't help but wonder if after everything he would ignore me at school.. We just met after all and I knew I shouldn't feel so.. trusting .. with a guy I just met and everything but it felt like I knew him longer and with him.. somehow I don't feel like a damaged thread anymore. A throat was cleared and I turned in Beck's arms, blushing dark at Aunt Angie's smirk and bright eyes that held promises that she would want to know everything about him when we got home.

'Aunt Angie.' I withdrew from Beck's arms as he unwillingly let me go, which of course my aunt's hawk eyes caught as I skipped to go hug her, smiling at her laugh.

'HI!' Cat"s excited voice rung out as I withdrew and smiled, 'I'm Catherina Valentine but everyone calls me Cat.' She shook her hand and I could tell that Aunt Angela liked her already. It was like a cute puppy that you couldn't resist at the pet shop just because it looked at you and made this noise that you thought was adorable, 'This is Beck, my older brother. He didn't stay here the whole time Tori was here,' which was this truth... sorta. 'He was traveling and our parents will be back later.'

'Nice to meet you.' His voice was deep and shy as he shook my aunt's hand and it confused me because he hadn't been shy since my arrival. I then took notice of the dark blue ring on his right hand that was there when I first met him, just didn't notice it until now. Funny, he didn't seem like the type of guy for rings.. It was old and antique, something no normal eighteen - nineteen year old could have .. right? I shook my head slightly and took notice that Cat was looking at me acrossed from their hands with something I couldn't understand, making her look older than she normally acted, but before I could pinpoint it - it was gone.

'So your the Cat that Tori here had mentioned so much about.' She looked at me and I could tell she approved but I didn't know who she approved of and that made me squirm alittle.. 'Nice to put a face to the name. I love your hair.'

Cat squealed out a thank you until Aunt Angie turned to Beck and I could almost see the gears working in her head, 'How old are you, Beck?'

'I am seventeen going to be eighteen.' Really? He looks and acts so much older but turns out he is my age?

'When?' Come on Aunt Angie, really? Though I was happy that she was looking out for me.. is this what having a worried, protective mother felt like?

'In February.' He added the 'sixth' in there as well before she could make the words come out of her throat and I saw her lip twitch upward slightly, I sighed softly. Relieved. He passed.. for now I guess, I think she wanted to take time to figure him out herself. Thing is.. I didn't know his age. I only knew his name and how he makes me feel as if I were special. How could I explain that to Aunt Angie without sounding like a _love struck but bound to be broken hearted _teenager? How was I supposed to make sure I was allowed to come over again?

'Ready to go?' She turned to me asking almost blankly, but when I smiled alittle and nodded (because let's face it, did I have a choice?) I saw alittle more light go back into her eyes. I smiled back at Beck and Cat, saying I would see them at school before leaving. I couldn't wait for school now.

"So..?" Aunt Angie looked at me through her mirror with expectation and I smiled shyly, 'How does he make you feel? Is he a good kid?'

I nodded, "He makes me feel safe.. like he wouldn"t let anything happen to me with him by me.. I know it sounds weird being that I had just met him and all but..' I looked at her, expecting an bored look that said I was a stupid kid and couldn't think for myself given the past.. I couldn't see the bottom of her face but her eyes were definitely lite up with happiness.

"Then I approve." I must have had a confused look on my face because she laughed softly, 'Your almost an adult sweetheart, you had to grow up way to fast. But the process of growing up is that you make your own mistakes.. but if he ever hurts you he had better have his will, funeral arrangements and grave site picked out.'

I smiled, clipped my seatbelt and hugged her tightly, thanking her for loving me and being the mother that I wished I had. A seed can only grow into the beautiful flower it knows it can be with everything it needs - water, sunlight, love, and a firm establishment in the ground. Without those it can't even hope to survive. I don't know where I would be without my aunt and I certainly don't want to find out. She turned the key as I leaned back, tilting my head and sighed. I didn't have to look at her to show she was looking at me amused as she pulled out of the drive way.

.~.

_"T-Tori1' A hand was in mine tightly as we ran through the deserted halls of Hollywood Arts. I turned back only for a second to see a familiar shade of red being yanked towards me. We had to run! We had to find Beck, he would keep us safe. I didn't want to drag Cat or Beck into this. It wasn't their battle or fight and it certainly didn't make them safe. I shook my head sadly. Was it selfish of me to want to keep them in my life even with knowing the risk?_

_A scream echoed in my ears as I felt her hand leave mine, and I turned around to grab her again because I was not leaving without her. She had a problem with me and me alone. Always jealous of me even though she was given everything. I have never been one to throw the first punch but I knew I had to. Fighting wasn't exactly programmed into me unless I was forced to.. this was one of those times. A painful hiss echoed throguh the walls around us as a flash of red fell and a streak of brown fled. I looked down and dropped to my knees, clutching her in my arms as she sobbed, and called for Beck. Where was he? I wasn"t fast or strong enough._

_CAT!_

Beep. Beep. Beep. I shook my head to clear it as I sat up from my warm bed. Beep. Beep. I saw the alarm clock say six thirty and I unwillingly got out of bed. Bee- I pressed down the button and went to my bathroom, looking into the mirror and sighed at the bags underneath of my eyes, cursing my nightmares. It was going to be a long day.. couldn't I just climb back into bed now and put my foot lazily on the floor saying I actually was up when my aunt came to check on me? I washed my face and paused. _School! _I practically ran to my dresser and pulled out a pink leopard printed bran and matching boyleg shorts and put them on underneath dark skinny jeans, dark gray foam fitted shirt and converse that were gray and black. Brushing my hair, I let it down in it's natural waves before going downstairs smelling coffee.

"Good morning, sunshine.' Aunt Angie gave me a confused, yet mysterious look as I gave her a soft smile instead of my usual response of giving her a blank look before I drank enough of my coffee to actually mean it. I had some Cinnamon Toast Crunch before brusjing my teeth and putting on my leather jacket and grabbed my book bag. When we pulled up to the school, she gave me a hug before we got out and wished me a good day before we went our separate ways. I smiled at Cat as she screamed my name, ran over and gave me a hug. I was about to ask something that wasn't about her brother .._okay maybe. _Because let's face it even though I wouldn't pursue Beck .. at least not until I knew him better.. I did like him already. Alot. I saw him come out of the office and smile at his sister and I. Today was looking up to be good.

"Hello _Tori._" A voice said from my nightmares so coldly it made me freeze in place, much to the confusion of Cat as she looked between her friend and the person that was glaring down at the both of them with an almost demonic glint in her eyes, "Long time no see, huh?"

_Or maybe not.._

'T-Trina.." I pushed the clueless Cat behind me as I looked up in fear because if Trina was here.. If _Trina _was here.. so were _they.._

**Please review and thank you so much for all the reviews and reading. I had no idea you guys would like this story so much but thank you. :) It may be somewhat short and I am sorry about that. **


End file.
